


When I Last Dreamed!!!

by Rosalix2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalix2017/pseuds/Rosalix2017
Summary: This is a self-insert OC and completely AU.Sasuke as the overprotective twin among other surprises.





	When I Last Dreamed!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I came up with during my middle school days and it's been driving me crazy for years. So criticism is very much welcomed as well as ideas. If anyone wants to help or use it as a base I would appreciate it.  
> I'm in know way a writer whether beginner or professional, this is just for fun so i wouldn't mind someone else becoming a co-author if they are interested.   
> On another note im a latina and proud of it.  
> This is cross posted on my wattpad and fanfiction.net accounts as well. And since it's been so long there may be some changes in the story since im not using copy-paste like i did for my wattpad account.  
> Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, period.

Today I had a fantastic dream after watching a basketball game.

It all started in one of the games for the "Captains". I was leaning against the bars on the second level when I catch a glimpse of Team 7 and they appeared to be wondering around the stadium as if looking for something or someone.

That's when when my eyes catches that of Sasuke's from above and the next thing I know he's jumped over the rails and is standing right next to me. 

"Your coming with me" Sasuke whispered. All of sudden he takes me by the hand, and teleported us right to Konoha. When I look around me to see where we are, I see an unfamiliar sight; it looks like an old training area.


End file.
